


Escalation

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Kissing, Sparring, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: Fighting turned into "something else," aka the Mikannie classic. For a tumblr anon.





	Escalation

“Hey, you!” Annie barked, approaching Mikasa from behind. They were headed back to their dorm after a long day of racing through the woods on 3dmg.

“What is it, Annie?” Mikasa said coolly.

“You know what,” Annie said. “You stole first place from me.”

“I _won_ first place from you,” Mikasa said.

“Bull _shit,_ Mikasa. You shoved me into a tree.”

“A titan could shove you into a tree, and that would be the end of you. You have to learn how to adapt.”

Annie gritted her teeth, trying to think of a snappy comeback. Finding none, she punched Mikasa square in the nose.

Mikasa was on her knees, looking up at Annie in disbelief and gently touching her bloody nose. After a long glare, Mikasa whipped her left leg from under her and swept Annie to the ground. On her back, Annie struggled in Mikasa’s grip, her legs pinned by Mikasa’s, her hands held over her head in Mikasa’s strong grasp.

“Fuck you, Ackerman.”

“You wish,” Mikasa said.

They looked into each other’s faces, Mikasa blushing while Annie still struggled. A moment came where Mikasa leaned in, and Annie was sure Mikasa would kiss her. Instead, she blushed all the more furiously and slackened her grip on Annie’s hands, looking away.

This was her chance. Annie broke her arms free, shoving Mikasa in the chest and effectively rolling her over in the same position Mikasa had held.

“Coward,” Annie whispered and kissed Mikasa on the lips. She stood and walked away, a few drops of Mikasa’s blood on her upper lip. She licked them away, tasting Mikasa for the first time in more ways than one.


End file.
